The story of onyx
by Fox boy 1483
Summary: This is just a story of how my o.c came to be because I'm bored.
1. Chapter 1

**A.n-This is just a story of my gemsona if you do not like stories revolving around an o.c then don't read.**

 **I don't own Steven universe or any of the cannon characters mentioned in this story.**

Wite diamond was not where loosing this war and she was not going to be put to shame and shattered like the pink needed a gem super weapon with the endurance and the physical strength that of a quartz but an unnatural power like some gems had.

She called up her head of her gem research was a updated peridot who has helped a lot with upgrading her colony."Yes my diamond?"she said bowing."At ease peridot"wite comanded witch the peridot obeyed by standing up straight."As you know we are loosing this war against the "crystal gems" and we need a great asset to our army."white said typing up something on a holoscrean.

"yes my diamond i am aware of our current predicament and we at the labs are doing our best to upgrade our current wep-yes I know what you do down there that is not why I called you up."interrupted white diamond."My deepest apologies my diamond for assuming why you called."the peridot on the other line said."Now like I was saying I want a gem made for me."white said still looking at her other screen."yes my diamond do you have any gem in mind?"asked the peridot.

"Yes I need a quartz but this quartz needs to have this short list of things."white said clicking one last thing on her other screen."Hmmm..."the peridot hummed looking over the list."it will be very very hard but not impossible all we need to do is plant gems in one of our special kindergartens in the lab mess with there genetic materials and hope that one of them come out with powers and also happens to be a quartz."said the peridot handing a hard drive with what white diamond wanted out of this gem to a pearl."I don't need hope I need results."said white coldly.

"I promise that me and my team will not fail you"said the peridot befor she turned out the transmission.

 **A.N**

 **sorry it's so short but it's 3:24 AM here so I need sleep umm as who even tried to read what I wrote for my other story sorry my iPad was going crazy with its auto correct but just so you know I quit writing like review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N **well it's the next morning so I might as well get to work but the only reason this took so long is because I have my grate grandmother's funeral today.**

 **(The lab peridot's p.o.v.)**

 **"** You fools why has it been three weeks and still no progress on our quartz experiment?!"The lab peridot screamed at the other gems in the room."Well first off you can't say we are not trying because we have been working non stop on our little quartz experiment so cut us some slack then second off you are below most of us here so don't forget your rank."A yellow topaz said poking a finger at the lab period's topaz there was meant for war but she was a defect making it impossible to summon her weapon but just as she was on her way to be shattered she proofed her self useful."Don't forget that I saved your life."said the lab peridot.

( _Flash back)_ )

(topaz p.o.v)

it's dark and cold in this other inmates are not what I would call friendly and it had the dust in the air of thousands of gems that where destroyed.I was getting dragged off to a room that they would crush her.I was being walked down the halls right I heard a peridot mumbleing to herself about upgrading gems and weapons."The only thing you need to do is just change the molecular structure of the gems and the weapons should not be put before the upgrade for gems if you want to have a stronger army."I said walking past her."No talking you are a priso-Hey you two!The peridot called after the two Jasper's that where taking me away."What do you wan?"Asked the jasper to my left."I _want_ that prisoner you got."said the period shocking me and clearly the Jasper's."No way this is a defect she is being taken into the shattering room.

"Do you know who I am?!"asked the peridot pointing a thumb at herself."I don't know an ego consumed peridot?"asked the jasper to my left."No for your information I am white diamond's head researcher in the lab."she said getting more and more angry by the second."oh well in that case I need to know what you plan on doing to her."said the jasper making me realize that she may want me so she can shatter me and use my shards for her experiments."Well since she is a defect that means that she has been locked away since she was made right?"she asked."Well yes that is the life of a defect."said the jasper to my right"Well she is a quartz and quartz cant be smart it's just in their nature."said peridot."So?"asked the jasper to my left.

 _"So_ she can be a hugs asset to me."Said the peridot in a matter-of-fact like way."Oh ya how so?"asked the jasper to my right."You said that she had been in a cell for as long as she had existed so then how did she know stuff about a gems genetic code and molecular structures?"Said the peridot."Ok this is taking way to long just take her to white diamond so you can ask to keep her"said the jasper to my left shoving me to the they left I whispered a thank you to my savior.

( _End of flash back)_

long story short white diamond accepted her as a lab assistant and here she is now."Sorry for my outburst peridot it's just been a stressful three weeks for us."said the topaz."I guess I should apologize too I'm pushing you guys to much."said peridot looking down till suddenly they got a call from the underground labs."yes?"she have made the quartz that white diamond has requested."said the emerald on the other side of the screen."oh my stars rilly?peridot asked."yes he is sitting right here."said the gem on the other end pointing to a jet black gem next to her."Its a him-sigh-white diamond better be happy we at least got a quartz like on my way down."said peridot turning off the screen and walking to the elevator.

( _Later)_

Peridot was standing in front of the onyx who had said nothing yet or even shone any emotion or personality at all yet."Log date-0125-The quartz experiment haste Been a success-well I hope he yes _he_ has not Been fully tested but he has what my diamond wanted so we must sho hi to out."she said finishing her log date."now what is your name?"she asked pulling out a pad reddy to type."my name is onyx."he said in a board voice."ok _onyx_ what is your power and what is your weapon?"peridot asked as she typed "Well I don't have a weapon but befor you call me defective I got a power so...ya."He said flatly."-sigh-fine what is your power?she asked rolling her eyes."well I'm a telepath."He said raising his hand making her pad float to him."hmmm you are thinking of trying again and crushing me?"He asked chuckling."Give that back!"Peridot yelled"uggg I already hate your voice will that be all?" He asked.

"You don't have any authority around here so stop acting like you are important."peridot said scoffing at him."oh ya I'm your last chance at winning this war you guys are loosing and seeing how long it took and how much work you put into making me I doubt you would crush me so soon so...ya if that isn't important then I don't know what is."he stated while making a few things float around."HOW MUCH DID YOU TELL HIM?!"peridot screamed at the emerald."well we told him about the war and other things..."said the emerald looking away."You gems are ridiculous"she mumbles."Just follow me"said the peridot motioning him to follow her."Where to?"the onyx asked dropping everything in the room and following her."I need to talk to white diamond so you just stay away from the screen when we get up there."she demanded as she started up the elevator that they got on.

(later)

"y-yes my diamond i know it took long but-I don't want to hear your excuses!"yelled a voice cutting off peridot and sending chills down the onyxs spine you know if he had one."I demand you send it with your self to me now I need to see it."she said now in a calm but firm manner witch still did not make her any less scary."oh well..y-yes my diamond we are on our way"she said ending the transmission."when she sees you are a male you will more than likely be shattered let's see how important you are then."she said motioning him to follow her to a little ship just outside the door."well you and your researchers will just need to make another test subject."said the onyx getting in the ship with her as they flew off words the largest tower on home world."Ya well at least it won't be as smug and annoying as you."she said landing.

"well it's true no one is more annoying than me."he smiled."I guess we can finally agree on something."she smiled as a pearl opened a set of doors for them."Finaly you are here."said the diamond looking down at the peridot."is that a male?"asked the diamond in disgust."yes unfortunately our weeks of progress led us to this."peridot said pointing to him."what is your name quartz?"she said glaring down at him."my name is onyx and my power is telekinesis."he said bowing leaving the peridot with her mouth agape for this is the first time he had shown Any form a respect."-sigh-well this will have to do peridot you will need to watch over him so take him with you I guess you are both dismissed."she said getting back to her work."Y-yes my diamond."said peridot bowing as both got in the do you not show me that kind of respect?!she yelled at him flying off."Oh that's easy it's because you are not a diamond."He said looking out his window while she was floating into a house."Whatever if we have to live together then we must learn to get along and lucky for me I'm good at learning."she gloated to witch onyx just rolled his eyes at."You know I fear that if you're ego gets any bigger you would pop."He snickered witch she just replied with a growl."-sigh-There is a guest room down that hall on the right side at the back."she said pointing as if it was a demand."Thank you."He said leavening the room to peridot.

(peridots p.o.v)

"Why is it that this test subject must stay with me of all people?"I complained talking on my communicator to my lapis friend plopping down on my bed."I mean we are the opposite of each other in every way!I screamed but then lowering my voice fearing that he would come in here at the slightest hint of me talking to him."Well as they say opposites attract."giggled lapis only to receive my icy glair."I will destroy you."I replied to her comment.

"So what is there to rilly know about him?"lapis asked."Well he has telekinesis,he tends to be very annoying,his height is around six feet maybe more,his hair is a messy black with white stripes,his gem is on his chest above the white diamond on his black and white skin tight suit,he has army boots also black and his specialty is a sword but he has no weapon so I'm taking him to the lab tomorrow so we can lower his hand to hand combat and sword skills so we can make his telekinesis stronger I mean he can learn hand to hand combat again along with his sword skills I mean heck white diamond herself may even become his mentor/trainer."I said getting sleepy now."Ok then peridot why did you really call me?"asked the blue I was caught I went ahead and got to the chase"You know how I said that I don't want him here right?"I asked awaiting an answer"Yesss."She said giving me a look that said she knew where this was going."Well do you think you could take him off my hands?"peridot asked."Why do _I_ need to take him?"asked lapis now not as interested as before.

"Well you seem to be interested in him and you live next to a jasper so he can get physical training if asked and my job would be helping him with making his telekinesis very strong I mean trust me he will be able to move planets when I'm done with him."I said imagining him throwing fusions across the battlefield."That is why it would be best for you to care for him because you now know about him and white diamond demands I keep his power a secret to all but two and I need jasper for his physical training and I'm always busy You ha e nothing going on so can you just please take him?"I asked now practically begging."Fine just keep your dignity and stop begging."said lapis pulling up her calendar on her communication device"Well when tomorrow are you doing this power transfer thing?"asked lapis now looking up awaiting an answer."Around six a clock why?"I asked."Well I can pick him up at six thirty ok?""the blue gem asked typing something in to the hologram."Yes that is doable"I said."Ok well then let's get some sleep."said lapis."Good night then."I said receiving a good night from her before we turned off our communication devices.

End of chapter

 **A.N:Well guys this is definitely turning out better than my last some of you may have noticed I'm adding home world gems from the show on here so in this fic Jasper lost her diamond and is now belonging to white diamond and lapis has not been imprisoned _yet_ and peridot is no longer an era two peridot so that means that she has a weapon and since home worlds technology is not as great as it is in present time of Steven universe she has no limb enhancers yet but she is tall and the price for no longer being an era two peridot her metal powers are gone in return of having a weapon witch is like a short sword with the same effect as a gem destabilizer because she is not a quartz she needs a strong weapon (quartz are stronger than other gems not including the diamonds) I might update again today because I'm on a nine hour road ,review,and follow and I'll see you next time. **


	3. Upgrading the weapon

**A.N Well I'm back with another chapter still not much going on we are still on the road but idk if I will be done with this by the time I'm home but I will try and get as many chapters in as I can.**

 **(Onyx p.o.v)**

I spent the night at peridots place but now we where in the lab because she said she was going to make a few modifications with me I mean it's not like I trust me but if I harm her or run I will be shattered."ok onyx all you got to do is get in the tube and let me do the rest."she said motioning to a big test tube full with some blue gel or some blue liquid it was nasty but I took off my cloths and got in while peridot looked away."ok now all I got to do is put these in your gem and you just sit back and relax."she said pulling out some needles."Won't that crack or break my gem?!I asked sticking my head out of the but luckily for you we snagged a bottle of rose quartz so if it damages your gem I can heal it."She said tossing the bottle hand from hand."Ok then."I said sinking back down in the liquid.

(peridots p.o.v)

After he fell into a deep sleep I put all the needles in place and started the injection and just sat back and watched as the needles poked into his gem it took a while meaning that his gem must've been stronger than I thought but they made it an hour of the injection and I let him came out yelling and grabbing his gem so I put him on a restraining table and put some of Rose quartz tears on his gem and watched as his gem healed while he stoped struggling and after a bit he had passed out so I had a jasper bring him outside on a bench after that I taped a piece of paper on him that said for lapis lazuli who knows who he is knowing no gem would mistake it was meant for them except lapis.

(lapis p.o.v)

"It was 6:30 as peridot and I agreed to but when I got there I saw a mail gem who fits the description that peridot told me but peri was no where but as if that was not enough proof he had a note that was addressed to me wich said"You wanted him take him I'm busy"I just rolled my eyes as I picked him up and flew off with him to my we got there I set him on the couch and walked off to call I got to my room I called her up it rang once,twice,three times I thought she was not going to pick up but just as I was about to give up but she picked up on ther line."What?"she asked."why couldn't you have called me and dropped him off at my house or something?"I asked her.

Because it was 6:25 so logically you must have been on your way anyway so I left him there to wait I mean I don't see the issue here you would have to of carried him anyway."she said putting her focus back on flying.I don't know what if I was running late or for diamonds sakes no have been able to make it He could have walked off then tell people who he was and people would think that the diamonds are evil for testing on gems and they would have joined the rebellion then we would get killed for can't you see the outcome of even the smallest of your actions?!"I yelled getting more and more angry by the minute."Well I don't know but it seems that you have woken your guest I'll call you latter."she finished turning off the communication device.

"where am I and who are you."I heard a voice say only to turn around to see a kitchen knife point at my throat."wait no peridot told me to bring you here you are in my house!"I yelled in he lowered the knife to his side still gripping it tightly."That still dose not answer my question about who you are."He said."Hi my name is lapis lazuli and you are?"I answered his question with my hand out."My name is onyx."he replied setting the knife on my dresser and shook my hand."Nice to meet you peridot has told me a lot about you."I smiled."Well where is she at then?"he asked still looking defensive.

Well the plan from here on is that all week you will be doing physical training then starting Friday nights you will be getting training for your gem from peridot until Saturday night then on Sunday its rest day."I said reading off the back of the note that was taped on his forehead."Ok then what is today?"He asked.

Well since you just got the injections you will have a rest weekend now you need to enjoy this weekend because it will be a tight training schedule for you starting the day after tomorrow."So let's just go sit down on the couch and relax ok." I said hoping that he would calm down wich he did."Thank you."he said."For what?"She asked."Not just leavening me there at the lab and giving me a place to stay at."he said.

"No problem I mean I was reluctant at first but I have a pretty boring life."I giggled. "I bet it's more interesting than mine currently."he laughed."Maby now but your future is much more exciting than mine."I said as I sat next to him on the couch."so what do we do now?"he asked."well I guess we can meet your physical trainer since you need to go there anyway."I where does she lives."he asked standing up."well lucky for us she actually lives next door."I said walking to the door motioning for him to follow walked to her door and a minute a big buff orange lady answered the door."What do you want?"asked the meet jasper your new trainer."lapis said ignoring the woman's question from earlier.

( **End of chapter)**

 **You** **may be asking why I added a kitchen knife to a home world gems house and well I don't know all I can say though is that lapis is not lead by the diamonds as far as she is concerned and she is not a reliable gem so she is just the neutral party.**


	4. Replacing the weapon

**Well it's been three months but the reason I have been not updating was because I was starting to not like my o.c and by the title of the chapter you'd know I'm making a new one but it's not like it matters seeing as all who read this story more than likely hateing** **but don't worry because soon this will not be in the past it will be up to date with the current s.u story line.**

 **(Two years later lapis's p.o.v)**

It had been two years since onyx had been dropped off at my house.A few days ago it was his day for power upgrades with peridot at her lab but he had not come back yet.I had been messaging peridot at least three times a he had become stronger he had not been as nice as before so I was worried that he had done something to her.

I just sent a message to peridot and set my communication device down.I was walking away when it started buzzing.I rushed over to it and taped a button so her face would pop up in the hologram.

"Why do you keep calling and messaging me?"She asked not looking to happy.

"Well onyx had not come back so I thought something happened to you guys."I explained to her.

"Well the situation is under control now so you can stop."She said looking at something.

"What is under control?Peridot what happened?"I asked now curious about the subject.

"That is classified."She said now looking back at me

"What do you mean classified I work with him too I should know what happened."I said with a strict tone.

"Keep your nose out of this lazuli."She said and with that she ended the transmission.

 **(Peridot's** **p.o. lab)**

I ended the call with lapis and looked down at onyx."Take him out of here and bring him to the diamonds."I demand the two amethyst that where here took his bubbled and walked monitor started buzzing so I walked over to it and saw that it was white diamond.

"So what do you plan to do now?"She asked me.

"W-what do you mean?"I asked nervously my gem was hurting.

"I mean that the test subject was a fail and you still have yet to give me a weapon of war."She said now sounding annoyed.

"Oh that well um I will need to make another one that is more obedient from the start."I said now trying to seem serious.

"Well you better make it quick because we do not have a lot of time left."She said.

"It won't be a problem since I still have all the data from the onyx to make another gem with life now."I said trying to keep the diamond from being upset with me.

"I will give you a month to finish this now go...the clock is ticking."She turned off her camera and left me to start on my next subject.

 **(Three days later third person p.o.v.)**

Peridot was freaking out but in a good wat because she had just made a half gem that had life!She was running to her big monitor to call white and once she got over there she called her as fast as physically possible.

The screen had white diamond's face with a bored look."Any new news about the gem you are working on?"She asked.

"Yes I have great news!"Peridot said giddily bouncing up and down.

"How about you calm down first then we can talk."White diamond said about to hang up.

"Wait wait wait."Peridot stoped her."I'm fine just heard me out and you just might be excited too."Peridot said now acting more serious.

"I doubt that but go ahead and speak so I can get back to work."She said typing stuff on her pad witch peridot just presumed was the other two diamonds.

"Well this new gem is a half gem of some sort of iron alloy called rhenium wich is the rarest metal discovered yet and the gem half is unidentifiable but we know that it is a gem."She said holding up the half gem in her hand.

"Well how many of them are there left in our world?"Asked the diamond now looking at the gem.

"Well that is just it this is the first one ever recorded in gem history making it the rarest gem yet maybe even rarer than a diamond."Peridot said setting the gem down on a table.

"Well how powerful and obedient will it be and what is its name?"The diamond asked readjusting herself in her chair.

"Well the metal alloy that it's made out of is at the top of the number nine on a hardness scale,the obedience will need to be seen when they come out of its gem,and the name of it is hematite.I came up with it."Peridot answered in order.

The gem started to float to the diamond's attention."How about you get ready because your test subject is awakening."Said white diamond and with that she hung up.

The gem was floating but instead of light forming around the gem there was black goo and it was wrapping around the gem it took a gem form and a layer of the goo sucked back into the gem revealing the gem that was standing there wearing all black skin tight suit with a large white diamond on it and a white cape with a hood that casted a shadow over their face and their gem was on their back.

"Who are you?"They asked in a echoed voice.(Just imagine like bill cypher's voice but to the point where you can't tell if the speaker is male or female.)

"I-I am peridot and I made you."She said nervous by this feeling of dread that hematite was giving off.

"I am hematite but you should know that by now if you made me."They said walking around seemingly to get a good look at the place.

Just then the two amethyst that I sent to bring onyx to the diamond rushed in with their weapons out and immediately I could tell that hematite was getting defensive.I was about to tell them to put their weapons away when two long black things wrapped around they where coming from hematite's gem where four others where at.

"Wait hematite put them down they are allies!"I demanded then to my surprise they dropped them.

"I apologize they had weapons so I didn't know if they where with or against us."They apologized.

"Why do you two even have your weapons out?"I asked walking over to them.

"Well that is kinda why we are here."said the one to the left.

"What do you mean?"Peridot asked now getting irritated.

"Well when we where bringing the bubble to the diamonds something bad kinda happened."Said the one to the right.

 **(Time person p.o.v)**

So why dose she need _two_ amethyst to deal with a simple onyx?asked amethyst#1.

"What you didn't hear?This onyx wiped out like twenty Jaspers."Said amethyst#2.

"Well then why are just two amethyst dealing with this shouldn't we have like fifty of us here?asked amethyst#1

"We are just escorting him in a bubble I mean if he was not in a bubble we would need a lot more of us but fortunately he is in a bubble so he is not reforming any time soo-The second amethyst stoped mid sentence when she tripped over a smaller gem who was dropped the bubble and it popped.

The gem started to reform so she threw the smaller gem as far as she could and got ready for a the gem to take the onyx was done and he was all ready to ran at them so fast that the first amethyst almost was taken the first amethyst swung her club at him but he raised a hand and sent her flying into the side of a building.

The second amethyst ran towards him but he kicked her in the stomach and started throwing her all over the the next five minutes their both had their butts handed to a large squad of Jasper's was seen marching twords he jumped from wall to wall until he was on the roof and then he ran.

 **(Back to regular time)**

 **(Still 3erd person p.o.v)**

...and then we ran back here to inform you of this."Said amethyst #2.

"So what you are saying is that you let the onyx that has been getting power upgrades and training from the perfect jasper for the past TWO YEARS go?!"Peridot panicked.

"It's not like we meant to!"Yelled the first amethyst.

"Ok obviously you two are incapable of taking a simple onyx to the diamonds so I will send the new gem after him to test their strength and I want to see what happens so...There."She said putting a mini camera on their shoulder."Now go get him."Demanded peridot.

He summoned his six black tentacles and launched himself in the air and taking off in the direction that the amethyst told them he went.

 **Well there I updated so now I can go back to sky dancer witch is free and very fun so go check it out and just one more thing if my sentences don't come out complete it's not my fault my iPad dose not let it all come out right and I don't know why and I will go over them but it might not fix them just read this to the best of your ability because no matter how many times I go over them they screw up,Oh and if you want to add on to the story then just p.m me or just type in the little box below and maybe your ideas could get posted.**


	5. Update

**Ok guys...after nearly a year I'm updating just to tell you I'm restarting.Now that there is an app for my iPad mabie the words won't delete...any way sorry for takeing so long to do somthing smart with this...just go to my profile.**


End file.
